


What you make me wanna do

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Workplace Sex, dominant Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Korra loves looking at Asami while she is working. Asami doesn't know what she makes her feel and whate she makes her want to do...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been awhile since I didn't do anything for the Korra fandom :) it's not new, but I wanted to post it in English too.
> 
> I didn't read the comic book, so it doesn't follow up at all.
> 
> It's just pure fluffy smut :) 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

*'*

Korra sits on the workshop's table, trying to not make any noise. She doesn't want Asami to know she's here.

With her white tank top, some oil stain on the face and arms, Asami Satô is gorgeous. She is frowning because of concentration, her lips are red, this beautiful red that never leaves her mouth, that hypnotic red, the CEO of Future Industry is magnificent and desirable. Korra loves watching her from afar, in silence, her head in her hands, a small smile on her lips, admiring her girlfriend who always makes her heart beat faster and always lights a fire in her guts.

Looking at Asami working is now her favorite activity since they have admitted their feelings for each other. Even if her work as the Avatar takes most of her time and she has just a few moment of peace, Korra always finds a minute to sneak into the Future Industries' workshop, knowing Asami will be there, working on some new ideas, if they are doable.

The Avatar loves looking at Asami when she doesn't notice her. She loves seeing her thin muscles go into action, letting small groans of frustration or satisfaction from her lips, to see her graciously straightening up, to notice how her clothes bring her breasts and her bottom out.

A smile appears on Korra's lips. The warmth in her guts is more intense, but she doesn't want to act on it yet. Or rather, she is scared of what she could do with this desire that twists her guts every time she looks at Asami.

The long black hair are falling on Asami's back and all Korra wants to do is to run to Asami and kiss her fiercely.

"I know you're here, Korra..."

Asami's voice breaks the engine's noise from the background. Asami's deep tone makes Korra realize that her lover always knew she was here for the last two months. She seems amused. Asami is clearly using her charm on her, because she knows how it affects Korra.

However, Korra doesn't move, but she has the same expression as someone that is caught in the act. Her cheeks reddens a bit and Asami's voice makes her hotter. The half-smile she guesses on Asami's lips makes her legs weak.

"Why don't you come closer? I'm not sure you can see anything interesting from here, you will have a better angle if you meet me here..."

Korra swallows hard and slides slowly from the workshop's table until her feet touch the ground. She starts to move closer to Asami and she notices that the young woman of all her fantasies is bending over, giving Korra the most exquisite view.

Korra bites her lips. She knows she will not be able to resist much longer. They didn't have some real intimate moment since they got back from the Spiritual World. The build up frustration is making the Avatar more impulsive that she already is in her work.

Her eyes can't go away from Asami who keeps teasing her with her back, her bottom and her legs. Korra stops a few steps away from her lover. She wants to make the most of it even though her thoughts command her to take everything Asami wants to give her. But she likes to play too and she wants to hear her lover mumbling and ordering her to come closer.

"Come here, now!"

A frank smile takes shape on the Avatar's face and she moves forward until she brushes Asami's body with her own, her breath on Asami's neck. She can feel how the young woman straighten up a bit. She wants more, but she lets Korra decides what will happen next.

Asami wants to give her the occasion to make the first move. Korra never dares to do it, nor really touching her.

Korra caresses and kisses Asami as soon as she can, but she never do anything else. She knows the Avatar is not very at ease and afraid. She doesn't know about what exactly. So she always takes care of Korra, making her scratch the sheets and making her come in a powerful cry. But she wants to know that too, even if seeing Korra like this is a delicious thing that made her lose her mind most of the times. But she dreams about it, to feel the tongue, the fingers to lavish her caresses she never had yet.

Asami sighs in contentment when the powerful arms of Korra surround her and when the Avatar's hand take hers.

"So, you come to spy on me on my work place to ogle me, Avatar Korra?" Asami asks, smiling teasingly.

"I thought I was discreet enough so you don't notice me." Korra replied softly, kissing Asami's neck.

"I always feel your presence, Korra... I can feel your gaze on me. And I always feel frustrated every time you leave me like this."

"Which means, Miss Satô?" Korra asked, smiling.

"You know what I mean." Asami replies with a hint of frustration and turns around to face Korra.

"I really don't know what you're talking about..." Korra teases, kissing Asami's cheek.

Korra's hand slides under Asami's docker and strokes the pale, soft skin of the one who make her heart go crazy. She feels the skin so smooth responds under her fingers and Korra leans to the mouth of the one that makes her crazy.

"Korra, I'm dirty, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Your mouth is clean." Korra retorts, capturing her lips, as she pushes Asami against one of the engines.

A plane, or something like that. But it's not the time to think about unnecessary things. Her hands slide on Asami's back, to the limit. Her tongue asks for an access to Asami's who opens her lips immediately. She stops thinking with her brain a few minutes ago.

"Please Korra, let me take a shower first, I..." Asami sighs as she pushes away her lover before she loses control completely to her desire to be taken without mercy.

"Later. If it bothers you that much, I will only kiss your clean parts." Korra smiles and lifts Asami's tank top. "And I have so many possibilities..."

The Avatar falls on her knees slowly, scattering Asami's stomach with kisses more or less innocent, her hands on Asami's ass. She can feel Asami losing control of herself and Korra nibbles the skin over Asami' navel. She moves away to undo Asami's belt and let Asami's pant fall on the ground.

"Korra..." Asami moans, "Maybe we should... Go... Somewhere else?" Asami tries to say with difficulty. But the trickiest part was to believe in it.

"No. You know that no one will come here. Everyone knows it's your place. And at this time of the day, everyone is at home now. And they can try to disturb us. I will make them understand very gently that they don't belong here."

Asami looks at her intensely. Korra has some very good arguments, after all. Or it is all because her mind wants her fantasies to come true?

Now her pants is on her ankle and she moans with anticipation.

Korra kisses her underwear and she wants to take it off, but she wants to tease Asami a bit more. She sticks her tongue out and goes lower. Once her head is between Asami's thighs, she licks her clit and Asami tenses up and lets some delicious sounds coming out on her mouth.

"Lay down, Asami. We will take a shower later." Korra says with a deep, sensual tone and she smiles when she sees the disapproving look on Asami's face.

But to Korra's surprise, Asami obeys and let the Avatar put away her pants, shivering when her skin touches the cold ground of her workshop.

Korra spreads her legs slowly and settles down between them and bites aggressively Asami's neck, putting a hand on her crotch which is wet. The little noises coming from Asami reassure Korra. She is not used to be the one in control and the fear of hurting or doing something wrong is getting in her mind more and more.

She always has been the one who lost control in Asami's embrace. Korra loves the impression of belonging to her, offering her something she never wanted to give this much before to someone else. Now, she realizes she has never really touched Asami, more out of fear than by pure selfishness. Asami is the first woman who makes her feel like this. She has no experience and she doesn't know what to do. But she wants to possess her, to make her scream and see her writhing under her kisses and caresses. She needs it. She needs it so fucking much.

Her fingers are heavier and insisting on Asami's body. She slides one of her hand under Asami's panties and she hears Asami stops breathing. She strokes slowly the wet labials and tries not to shake too much. She knows it's not really different from when she is touching herself, but the fear of hurting Asami is strong. So slowly, she repeats her actions, her mouth biting Asami's neck, licking and marking the flesh.

"Korra..." The moan is pure ecstasy. "Harder..."

The Avatar swallows hard and her fear disappears. Her fingers are faster and stronger on Asami's clit and her back arches.

Asami feels her orgasm already building. She wants it for so long, her legs don't have any strength anymore. She wants it to be longer and she tries to focus more to make the tension more bearable.

Suddenly she cries out. She has been so much in her own world, she doesn't feel Korra getting her panties off, licking her way to her pubis. It's so soft and gentle, it makes her crazy. Now, Korra's tongue was doing magic. Sometimes the Avatar kisses, licks. Asami bits her lips hard as the pleasure is important. The circling on her clit is making her crazy. When Korra's finger enters her, she scratches the ground. When the Avatar finds her sweet spot, she cries out again. The movements make her pleasure grow again in her sex.

Now, her hands are in Korra's hair, griping them forcefully. She doesn't feel Korra's smile, she doesn't see the Avatar's eyes shining with desire, she just feels the tongue and the fingers.

And then, the explosion comes, her back arches once more, her head pressed against the ground and she releases all her frustration and pleasure she had canalized for months.

Her body goes limp and she shivers because Korra is still licking her clit, finding it apparently very enjoyable.

"You need to stop... I... I can't... Korra..."

Reluctantly, Korra stops and takes Asami in her arms. She looks at her intensely and Asami can't stop smiling as she tries to calm her breath.

"It was... God, Korra, it was... I love you... I love you so much..."

Asami can't stop. She keeps declaring her love, curling up against Korra who can't stop kissing her face. It's the first time Asami confesses. She knows it, of course, for a while now. Every day, every time Asami looks at her, speaks to her, kisses her. And it makes her so damn happy.

And now, all she wants is to do it again and again.

"It's time to go to the shower." Korra says, dressing Asami up.

"Oh... Yes, sure."

Asami is suddenly cold. Korra hasn't responded. She shouldn't have said it. It was too early. It just slips her lips. But she thinks it so much, every time she sees the Avatar, it had been harder and harder to keep it inside of her.

Korra gets up and offers her her hand.

"Korra, I..."

A kiss shuts her up. A passionate kiss, but tender at the same time. Korra's hand stroke her hair and pulled them a bit, making her shiver. Yet, Asami is still scared and her entrails tighten.

"I still have to show you how much I love you under this goddamn shower... Asami, you're driving me crazy..."

Anxiety doesn't exist anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

*'*

Once they put their clothes back on, they run out of the workshop as fast as they can to go to Asami's office. The room has an annex with a small bed and a bathroom. Hiroshi Satô had it built when he needed to drown in his work at the death of his wife, often leaving Asami alone at that time. The young president had struggled to make it her own place, not being able to dissociate it from this time and subsequently by the loss of her father.

But since she and Korra have finally found each other, she decided to make this room their warm bubble where they could spend some moments when their schedules allowed them to, although it was not easy, even impossible for a while.

A small chuckle escapes her lips when Korra slams her against one of the bathroom walls, as soon as they are into the room, and eagerly, the Avatar's lips meet her neck and hands go under her tank top. The Avatar gently brushes her breasts, as if she is discovering them for the first time. The tenderness that Korra shows, contrasts with the teeth attacking her neck.

"You'll end up leaving marks on me, Korra..."

"Is it really a bother? That everyone finally see that someone is finally taking "very" good care of you?" The Avatar asks teasingly before resuming her excursion.

The young CEO doesn't respond and lets Korra lick, suck and nibble on her thin, receptive skin. She feels her hairs stand up deliciously again and a gentle warmth moving towards her lower abdomen.

"I thought we were going to take a shower," Asami says, smiling softly as she pulls Korra away from her slightly.

"It's true that I got you a little dirty earlier", Korra smiles back as she unbuttons her lover's pants, "but you've got way too much clothes on for us to go to the shower."

"Something tells me it can come to an arrangement..."

Asami is amazed at Korra's restraint. It is slowly and carefully that the young woman of the water tribe takes off her tank top, simply brushing her skin with her fingers and lips. She comes to her senses when Korra pulls away to do the same with her own and Asami is hypnotized.

She always thought that Korra was beautiful. Her tanned skin, the muscles of her perfectly shaped arms... The blue tank top falls to the floor and Asami's breathing quickens. Korra's breasts are beautifully round and she knows they are soft, a real call to caresses and light bites. She wants to snuggle up against Korra, to feel her soft skin against hers. But Korra's hands moving towards the button of her pants implicitly asking her to let her do the stripping she offers Asami. The Avatar seems to notice her hungry gaze and smiles. She takes her time to take off Asami's pants, making her shiver in need. 

Asami swallows hard. She wants it to be faster, the slowness making her heart go crazy, but as the same time, she has never been that excited in her life. When Korra puts off her own clothes, she lets her gaze wandered. Yes, Korra is the most beautiful woman on earth and noby will ever change her mind.

"Well, Miss Satô, are you ogling me?"

The familiar words make Asami smile as she grabs Korra to pull her closer and kiss her. She moans softly when their tongues finally meet. Her fingernails dig into Korra's back, who sighs more and more. Their hands are less and less shy and Korra lets out a small, surprised exclamation when Asami's fingers start to stroke her clit.

"I think it's time we head into the shower," Korra says in a deep voice as she takes Asami's hand.

"It's true that you promised to show me how much you love me under it, I haven't forgotten..." Asami whispers in her ear as she walks towards the cabin.

"Believe me, you won't be disappointed", Korra answers, following her.

"I never thought I could be..." Asami whispers.

Korra's smile warms her heart and she presses their body together. The water drops against their skin as they're kissing again.

"Korra..." Asami moans softly between two kisses. Her lower abdomen is on fire and she wants, she needs Korra to touch her again and make her scream with pleasure. "Korra!"

Her impatience makes the Avatar smile. She just kisses Asami and strokes her lower back. She feels Asami's hand take one of her own and point it towards her vulva.

"Impatient, Miss Satô?"

"I want you. I want you to touch me, I want you to make me come. I need you... I need you... Want you so much, Korra..."

Korra's heart skips a few beats. No one ever told her so honestly how much she was desired and how much she could have such an effect on someone else. The Avatar quickly regains composure and forcefully pulls Asami against her. Her tongue meet Asami's. One of her hands gets lost in the long wet hair while the other goes over Asami's buttocks. The kiss is more violent than the others, she bites Asami's lips, licks them and leaves to find her counterpart. She can feel Asami fully offering herself to her and accepting her passion.

Asami feels Korra pulling away from her and without really knowing how, her hands are pressed against the cold wall of the shower, the Avatar pressed against her back. She feels Korra's teeth digging into her neck. She's definitely going to have marks but at this exact moment she can't worry about it. She even likes to feel that way, having no control and letting her lover do what she wants with her. She can't believe that her shy Korra, who didn't dare touch her even a few days before, now shows her so much dominance.

"I want you too, Asami... You make me crazy. You body, your voice... You're so beautiful..." Korra's warm voice against her ear makes her sigh.

Her fingernails screech on the wall as the Avatar's fingers come to play with one of her nipples, making her shiver and Asami bites her lip violently when a finger digs into her, back and forth slowly, horribly slow. She tries to quicken the pace, but Korra seems to have decided otherwise. She feels a second finger enter her and the other hand of the Avatar go down on her belly then her clitoris, circling on it gently.

"Harder... Please, Harder... Faster... Aaaah..."

Her hands turn into fists when Korra finally gives her what she expects. The penetrations are faster and deeper, rising an intense pleasure inside her. She can't hear herself moan louder and louder, lost in her ecstasy. The fingers on her clitoris leave the area to go to her hair and pull it back slightly. Korra's teeth dig into her neck again, she doesn't realize that she's meeting faster and faster these incredibly talented fingers. She can't hear herself screaming with pleasure louder and louder. She closes her eyes, concentrating on the heat making her lose her mind.

"I love you, Asami... I love you..."

And Asami comes, screaming one last time, at her words, Korra's fingers buried deep inside her. She gasps and lets herself go against her Avatar, a happy smile on her lips. She sighs in pleasure as Korra's fingers slowly pull out of her. She becomes boneless in Korra's arms and let the Avatar taking care of her, soaping her and rinsing her, still in the world of orgasm. She comes back to her senses slowly when she comes out of the shower, without failing to kiss Korra tenderly. The Avatar wraps a towel around her and dries her softly.

She gently strokes the Avatar's hair and face, enjoying the moment. When Korra puts away the towel, she gently takes Asami's hand and make Asami lie on the bed before taking the young CEO in her arms. 

They stay several minutes like this, kissing softly and caressing each other innoncently. But quickly, the caresses are more urgent, the kisses are less chaste.

With a teasing smile, Asami turns back and pushed Korra on her back.

She places herself between her legs and with a charming tone she says:

"It's your turn now… "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was gonna post it as a new story, but as it's the direct continuation of the first part, it didn't seem logical to me to do it separately. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it :) it's an old story, so sometimes, I couldn't really find the words. Maybe I will rewrite it a bit one day :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and feedbacks ^^ 
> 
> Have a nice day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! 
> 
> See you soon! Lots of love <3


End file.
